


Gay For Way

by Gee_Wayspiritanimal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Wayspiritanimal/pseuds/Gee_Wayspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Mikey are best friends and start dating when they are young it only lasts a few weeks but they still remain best friends. Frank a few years later starts to like Gerard, Mikey picks on him because of this. Gerard and Ray are best friends and start dating. Frank gets jealous and confuses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! Feel free to leave comments anytime! I'd love it if you did!
> 
> I realized at one point I went into Gerard's view point then go back. Sorry about that! I don't feel like changing it though XD...

Since childhood Frank and Mikey have been best friends. Mikey would always bring Frank over so Gerard could play with them too. The boys grow up to be the best of friends, but because the age difference of two year Gerard get separated and has to move on in school. He doesn't really make a lot of friends but he has a few like Ray, his best friends other than Mikey and Frank. The boys have friends like Lynz, Bob, Bert and Alicia, which are in Gerard's grade and Pete, Patrick, Brendan, Ryan, and Christina, who are in Mikey's grade, with of coarse Frank. 

Most of the time it's Ray and Frank that come over to the Ways house but all the others do too. The house is never really empty. Donna, Mrs. Way, doesn't mind all the kids she treats them all like her sons and daughters. On family trips she always asks if Ray and Frank want to come along too. 

In second grade when everyone started "dating" Frank asked out Mikey and Mikey said yes. It only last a little while but they pretty much did the same things they always did. When they stopped dating they still remained best friends. When Frank was in middle school and Gerard was in high school, Frank inquired a massive crush on Gerard. He had never realized how cute Gerard is, or the way he treats people so kindly when they get to know him, or when he meets someone new and is so shy. It took Mikey about two days to figure out Frank had a crush on his brother. They are in 10th and 12th grade now and Gerard still doesn't know about the crush. Mikey non stop picks in Frank about it. In the summer Gerard finds he too has a massive crush on Frank. He tells Ray about it and Ray laughs. It's not hard to figure out Frank loves Gee unless you're Gee. The whole school knows about it, maybe even the whole town. 

"Boys wake up time for school." 

"Ugh. Mikey." Gerard lazily hits Mikey. "Go get Frank."

"Mmkay." Mikey gets up and walks over to Frank who is passed out on the couch in their room. "Frank... Frank... Frank!"

"Huh?" 

"School."

We all get up and get our clothes, then head upstairs. Smelling the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and French toast. "Good morning sleepy heads. Sorry Frankie but I made bacon."

"It's ok Donna."

"Ok Frank. Eat up boys."

When done eating we finish getting ready grab our bags and head to Rays house to pick him up. 

"Hey Ray." We all say in unison. 

Ray gets in the back seat and we small talk the rest of the ride. When we get there I see Lynz and call out to her. She comes running over and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey guys."

"Hey," We all say.

"I have to go guys, see you later. Nice seeing you again Lynz," Frank says.

"Wait for me!" Mikey runs after.

"Huh. That's weird," Gerard says.

"What?" Lynz says.

"Frank. He's been acting weird lately, especially around you. I don't know why."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get going."

We all walk to class and see each other at lunch. There's only two lunches and they all have the same lunch together. Brendan and Ryan are the first ones there then Frank and Mikey. Gerard sits right next to Frank and when Ray comes always sits next to Gee. "Hey Frank, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just don't seem... Um. Ugh. Frank."

"Ok?" Frank giggles. Which Gerard thinks is the most adorable thing in the world. 

They continue to eat lunch and Frank seems fine until Lynz comes and sits down. She starts talking to Gee but Gee keeps looking at Frank. 

"I'll be right back Lynz." Gee says and nudges Frank. "Come with me," he whispers.

They both get up and Gerard leads them into the bathroom. "Frank what's wrong please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Gee knows his lying.

"Frankie I've known you since we were young I know when you're lying." Frank blushes, "Come on Frankie, you can tell me anything."

"I'll tell you but not right now. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Really, truly positive?"

"Yes Gee."

Gee smiles and Frank smiles back. Gerard grabs Frank and pulls him into his arms. Frank melts into the hug.

They walk out of the bathroom back to their table and Frank has the biggest smile on his face. "What happened?" Mikey asks.

"Nothing really, why?"

"You're really happy. It's like Gerard kissed you or something. Did he?!" 

"What. No! God I wish!"

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing." Mikey just gave him the look. "He just hugged me. But it was the best hug I've ever had." Mikey laughs.

"You're so lame." 

Gerard asks Ray and Frank if they want to come over today and they both say yes. When school ends they get into Gerard's car and take off. They start watching movies and order pizza. 

When in the kitchen Ray looks over at Gerard at blushes. "What?" Gerard asks Ray.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"Gee will you go out with me?"

Gerard, Mikey and Frank all spit their pops out at the same time. Frank starts choking and Mikey goes over to help him after a while. "Uh. Ray. I- uh. I had no idea."

"Me either until a few weeks ago." They both giggle. "If it's a no I'm good with that. I ho-"

"I'd love to Ray. Honest." 

"Really?" Ray and Mikey say at the same time. Mikey's not a fool he knows his brother is secretly in love with Frank but thought it was wrong and kept it hidden. 

"Yeah. Really."

"Hey Mikey do you to go to my house so we can give them privacy?" Frank says.

"Uh. Yeah." Frank runs out of the house and Mikey follows.

***

Frank runs home. He only lives about 3 blocks over so it wasn't that big of a deal. But when you're trying to run with tears running down your face it's hard. Mikey catches up with Frank and leads him up to his room. "Frank. It's okay really."

"No it's not! I should have just told Gee how I felt!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Shut up." Frank giggle cries.

Mikey comforts Frank until he falls asleep. Mikey slowly moves away from Frank. He picks up his phone to call his mom and sees a text from Ray. 

"I love Gee but not in a romantic way  
I want to see if Frank will actually do something about our relationship  
I hope he does that's the plan"

Mikey leaves Frank a note saying 'Come over if you want if not call' Then heads home. He walks in the door and yells to see if anyone is there. "In here mikes," Gee shouts.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Gerard digging through the fridge. "Is Ray still here?"

"No he left a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Cool cool."

"I just... I just can't believe Ray! Ray asked me out. Out of all people!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know right."

"Wow. Um I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah ok Gee. Goodnight."

Frank stayed up all night thinking about Ray and Gee. He wanted to know if Gerard actually liked Ray that way. Gerard stayed up all night wondering why Ray asked him out in the first place. Also why he said yes. His crush on Frank grew stronger everyday but he never wanted to admit that he had one. It wasn't right Frank was younger and like a brother to him. He needed protected, Gerard new he could do this but also new a future boyfriend or girlfriend could too. Ray and Mikey both stayed up for a few hours wondering how and if this is going to work.

The next morning Mikey woke up with a warm feeling and Frank's arms wrapped around him. "Frankie. What are you doing?"

"I needed to cuddle someone. I - I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't Frankie."

"Good. Let's eat I'm hungry."

Frank and Mikey get up and head into the kitchen on the way up the stairs they talk about making French toast.

"Oh Gerard um. Hi," Frank says. 

"Uh. Hey Frankie," Gerard smiles. Which makes Frank slightly blush, that makes Mikey roll his eyes. Frank starts the French toast and mrs way soon comes down.

"Oh well hello Frankie. I didn't know you spent the night. But I should have known since these boys don't cook. Frank giggles. The boys finish eating and start to get ready for school. 

When Gerard goes to his bedroom Frank follows. "I didn't know you liked Ray," Frank says.

"Me either. To be honest."

"Oh. Who have you liked, anyone?"

"Uh. Someone but it's not important anymore," Frank's face falls. It hurt him to know Gee liked someone else, and could be with someone else. 

"Oh... Who?"

"Like I said it's not important."

"If it's not important tell me."

"No! I-I uh. Can't. I would love to but I can't ."

"Ok Gee. Don't hurt yourself," Gerard smiles and Frank walks out of the room. 

When they walk out the door Mikey jumps into the front seat. "Mikey move to the back today."

"Why? You want Ray to sit up here don't you?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"How about no," Mikey sticks out his tongue. 

"Mikey please."

"I'll move when he gets here. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Mikes." Gerard pulls into Rays drive way and opens the door. "Backseat Mikey."

"Yeah yeah" They both get out of the car. Mikey sits in the backseat and tells Frank to sit upfront. Frank giggles and climbs up front. Gerard knocks on the door and Ray opens up. 

"Hey Ray."

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on." Ray grabs Gerard's face and kisses him. It takes Gerard a few seconds to figure out what's happening but once he does Ray pulls back. "I'll be back."

Frank turns around and sees Ray and Gerard kissing. His face falls the second he sees it and he feels like he's insides have just burst and he's about to cry when they both come back. Gerard opens up the door for Ray and sees Frank. "Frank what are you doing in the front seat."

"I told him to go up there because I wasn't aloud too," Mikey laughs.

Frank's gets out of the seat and into the back. "Frank what's wrong?" Gee asks.

"Nothing. Just uh, not feeling good." Frank rests his head on Mikey's shoulder and stays like that the rest of the ride.

We get out of the car and head to our classes. I say bye to Mikey and Ray and grab Frank by his shirt, dragging him into the bathroom. "Frank. Your my best friend what's wrong? Really?"

"Yeah best friends," he sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I umm. It's a long story I guess."

"I have time."

"We have to go to class," he pushes past me but I grab him throwing him up against the wall. "Woah." I giggle and he smiles.

"What's wrong Frank."

"I-I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong. It can ruin things and I can't." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well the whole city even town knows what I mean. You're just the only one that doesn't," he sighs again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What does everyone kn-" Frank pushes me up against the wall, stares into my eyes, then leans in a pecks my lips. He puts his forehead on mine and says, "I've wanted to do that and this a long time." Then kisses me running his tongue along my bottom lip then pulling away. "You have Ray Gee. It's wrong."

"Frank. I've always loved you but lately it's been different just like this. But I thought it was wrong. Mikey knows. But I deny it. I did think it was wrong but now I know it's so right. Please don't. I said yes to Ray to try and get over you to know I was wrong. I'll end it with Ray. Please I love you." 

Frank stands there in shock. He then presses his lips to mine saying "ok Gee."

We make plans to meet in the bathroom before lunch to head to lunch together. When we get to the bathroom we hug each other and kiss.

"So what's the plan?"

"We tell Ray together?"

"I guess?"

They walk into the cafeteria straight to Ray and Mikey. "Aww Mikey I think they finally did it!" Ray says when they come up.

"You think? I don't think I've seen them so scared but so happy at the same time so much," Mikey laughs and Ray joins.

"What do you guys mean?" Frank asks.

"Gee I'm sorry I love you bro. But I didn't actually want a relationship with you. I wanted to see if Frank would do anything. It seems he has," Ray smirks and points at the both of us.

"So what happened you too love birds? How did it happen."

Gerard looks at Frank and smirks. "Well Mikey since you asked. Frank bent me over and fucked me so hard up ag-"

"La la la la la! Ew! Gross! I didn't need to know never mind!"

Ray, Frank and Gerard all laugh at this. "So who had the guts first? Was I right was it Frank?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! Mikey pay up!"

"What!"

"I called Frank. Pay up."

"No fair! We both knew Gee wouldn't!"

"Hey!" Gerard cuts in. They both stare at him and give him the "really" look. "Okay fine but you guys made a bet?"

"Yeah of coarse. We always make bets."

"It wasn't a very hard bet. We never shook on it Ray."

"Yeah yeah. Give me half then." 

"Okay deal." Mikey pulls out his wallet and hands Ray a five. 

Then Ray says, "When you guys first found out you both were deeply in love with each other," Frank giggled which made Gerard giggle after him, "who kissed who? Saying you guys kissed. I mean you guys did fu-"

"La la la la!" They all burst in laughter knowing Mikey is totally grossed out.

"Umm. Frank kissed me," Gerard snuggles into Frank when he said that.

"Ten Ray. I got that one first."

"Yeah yeah."

"Who said I love you first? Frank? It has to be."

"I actually said it first." Gerard looks up and Frank and Frank looks down. Ray and Mikey are both in shock at what Gerard just said. "I actually don't think Frank said 'I love you." Frank blushes.

"I'm looking for the right time yours was the right time. But I hope you know I do."

"I do. That's why I wasn't worried when you didn't say it back," they both just smile at each other. The moment gets ruined by Ray and Mikey both saying "awwww."

"Wow way to ruin the mood," we both say.

"You guys are coming over after school, right?" Mikey questions.

"I'm I actually have other plans," Frank says.

"You do? Oh," Gerard says kind of sadly.

"Yeah. I um... I have somewhere to be."

"Okay can we hang tomorrow?"

"We can hang later tonight if you want," Frank smiles.

"Yeah," Gerard cheers up, "Sounds good."


	2. So Long and Goodnight (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's plans... Has Gerard included.

School passes and Gerard meets up with Mikey and Ray to drive home. They see Frank and offer him a ride but he declines.

"Do you wanna play video games or watch a movie?" Mikey asks.

"I'm going downstairs see ya later," Gee says.

"We always watch the same movies so video games sound good," Ray says.

With that Gerard goes downstairs and pulls out his phone. He wants to text Frank but he said he had something to do. He decides to draw and listen to music instead.

About an hour later he gets a call from Frank. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. I want to take you out dress in something nice. Like those hot, tight, black skinny jeans. Something like that. I'll pick you up in an hour. See you then!" Click. I'm left pretty speechless after all of that. He's taking me on a date? Where? Where did I put those jeans? What should I bring?

I run upstairs and see Mikey and Ray playing Mario Cart which explains all the yelling I can hear. They always get really intense playing it.

They pause the game and rush over to me where I rush to the bathroom. "Hey Gee? Are you okay?" Mikey asks through the door.

I open up the door. "Yeah Mikes just peachy. Frank is taking me out in an hour I have to get ready. Go!" I slam the door, "sorry Mikes!"

I hear Ray and Mikey laugh outside the door. I rip off my clothes and turn on the water. I wait for it to get the right temperature but I go through my clothes in the floor while waiting I find a decent looking Misfits shirt and those black pair of skinny's. After that I jump in the shower and about twenty minutes later pop out get dressed and run a comb through my hair. I usually don't but it's my first date with Frank. My first love. I head back downstairs and head Mikey and Ray wolf whistling at me. 

"Shut up you punks," I yell going down the stairs. I grab my wallet and phone off my dresser and look around for anything else I need. I feel my phone buzz and see it's a message from Frank saying 'on my way :) ;) xoFrnk' 

I practically start jumping up and down. I head back upstairs and sit next to Mikey. 

"Are you trying to dress up for Frank?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah. Of course. Why?" Gerard says.

"Why don't you try any other time? Like take a shower more than once a week for starters," Mikey states.

"Wow thanks Mikes. Love you too."

Ray laughs. "So when is lover boy picking you up?" Ray says.

"He said he's on his way."

"Well I think it's time for the talk. When two people lo-"

"Ray! I know! Plus that can't even happen here."

Ray scratches his chin. "True. I just want to have the talk with someone. That's not my own kid." Gerard and Mikey both laugh. Gerard throws a pillow at him and mumbles "idiot."

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. Gerard and Mikey both jump up and run towards the door. Pushing and shoving each other. "Mikey stop! What are you doing!" 

"My job! Move!"

"What job!"

"You'll see if you move!"

"No! I want to answer! I want to see him first!"

They both reach the door and Gerard grabs it and Mikey backs off. Gerard opens the door and doesn't see anything. "Is it safe now?"

"Frank where are you?" Gerard steps outside and sees a head poke out from the side of the house.

He jumps up on the porch and gives Gerard a hug. Then he hands him a bundle of flowers all different kinds of Gerard's favorites. Especially roses. It's common but it's his favorite. 

"Thank you Frank. For everything so far."

"You're welcome. I just want to do something special for you. Especially since you're special to me." Frank smiles. Then so does Gerard.

"Okay love birds come on inside," Mikey says.

They walk into the living room where Ray is and then when Gerard turns around Mikey and Frank are gone.

***

Mikey drags Frank into his bedroom. "Frank you're my best friends and always have been. But now you're with my brother. It's different. You know," Mikey says.

"I know Mikey. But you know I love your brother and wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"I know Frank. But he's still my brother. And earlier Ray wanted to have the talk so it was my turn."

They both laugh. "Do I want to know?"

"I'll have Ray give it to you."

They both laugh and walk out if the room to go into the living room. "Hey Ray," Frank says.

"Hey Frank."

"Ray do you want to give Frank the talk?"

"Ok Frank when two people love-"

"Seriously that's the talk. Are you missing something!"

"Um no. Other than the fact that I haven't been able to give the talk yet!"

"Than give it to someone else."

"Okay fine."

"Do you want to go now?" Frank asks.

"Yeah come on," Gerard grabs Frank and starts to head out the door.

"You two crazy kids have fun" Mikey yells. We laugh and shut the door.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Well I wanted to do something special but then I knew it was our first 'real' date so I want to take you to the movies and then it's a surprise after that."

"Yay! I can't wait! What movie?"

"You'll see."

On the drive there Frank takes Gerard's hand and links fingers. Frank and Gerard both smile and stay silent, unless lightly singing to the music that's fills the sound.

"Wait what movie theater are we going too? You passed the exit."

"I know."

"Then where are we really going."

"I told you were going to see a movie." 

Everything Gerard asked Frank wouldn't say anything. Finally Gerard left it alone. They got off at an exit and Gerard asks, "Where's this? I think I've only seen it a few times."

"You'll see." Frank drives into a gas station. "Get something to drink," then hands Gerard a $5 bill. He goes up to the counter and hands the cashier a twenty then goes go fill up the tank. Gerard picks out two cokes and pays then heads back to Frank.

"I'm almost finished get in." About a minute later he gets in the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out where we are going though."

"We'll be there in a minute it's on this street." They get on a pretty decent busy street and drive about two miles then Frank takes a left. 

There a line of trees and a huge board that's painted all different kinds of colors. Frank drives in and Gerard finally sees that it's a drive in theater. 

"I've always wanted to come to one of these!"

"I know that's why I did this."

"What movie is playing though?"

"Well my cousins works here you see. And he owes me a favor. And I got him to play an older movie. It might just so happen to be one of your favorites too."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! You're the most amazing person ever!"

"Only for you," Frank says with a wink. He drives up to the box and pays for the tickets. He takes a spot in the closest place in line with the middle, then jumps out of the car. He pops the truck and runs back there. He comes back with arms full of popcorn, all different types of candy, and blankets. 

"I didn't know what type of candy you wanted. But I did grab your favorite. And I know it gets cold so I grabbed blankets."

"Thank you Frankie. You're so considerate." Frank blushes and gets back in the car. 

"You know how they dinner and a movie? Well I was thinking dinner and the movie. But I have different plans."

Gerard giggles and says, "And what may those be?"

"You'll find out after the movie and when we get there," Frank sticks out his tongue.

The movie is Star Wars, who knew right. They both they back their chairs and snuggle up as close as they can. By the end of the movie Frank ends up on Gerard's lap. Their under a blanket with popcorn all over it from when they were throwing it at each other, 'trying to get it in their mouths.' 

Frank crawls back into his seat after cleaning up some of the mess they made. They throw the trash in a bag Frank had in the backseat and the rest in the trunk.

"Part two of this date?"

"Of coarse. But you know you don't have to do anything for little old me."

"Oh stop," Frank giggles. "I want to. I don't have to but I want too."

Gerard leans over and pecks Frank's lips. "Next place here we come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is any good. I kinda like it anyone else?


	3. So Long and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's special place and special guy.

Frank's POV 

I drive up to a little park place on a huge hill that over looks the city. My parents used to take me up here when I was younger. It's pretty special to me but so is Gee. I really do love him, he knows that to but I want to have the right time to tell him. I didn't actually expect to start dating him now. I've always wanted to but I didn't know that "this" would happen so fast, or even at all. 

"Hey Gee?"

"Yes Frankie?"

"I'm taking you to a special place. I want to take you up there because you're special to me. You used to be like a brother to me." I park the car and adjust so I can look at him. "I don't think you know the way I truly feel about you. I know a lot more about you then you think. I've always been curious about you. For one the older brother figure. Then Mikey and you being my best friends. Then I thought of you as a person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Aw Frankie. I've thought about you like a brother. Then I thought different too. I pushed those thoughts away though, because I wanted to think of you as a brother. I thought they were wrong. But then for example you play guitar. It makes my heart melt. Or the way you sleep. Why do you think I had to send you in the other room. I knew I couldn't see you're adorable little face or I'd explode with emotion." Gee reaches out a touches my face. "I care about you a whole lot Frankie. It might be selfish, but you're all mine now." He smiles and pecks my lips. 

A smile is glued on my face and I get out of the car and run over so I can open the door for Gerard. Gerard gets out of the car and hugs me. It kind of takes me by surprise but he gives the best hugs. We walk over to the ledge with our arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"This is beautiful," Gerard says looking over at all the beautiful city lights.

I wanted to take you somewhere beautiful to show that that's not even as close as mesmerizing as you are." He walks his way around me and hugs me from behind. "These lights remind me of the way your eyes light up when you speak or see something you are passionate about. One day I hope to give you the world, Gerard Way," he smiles.

"Aw Frank. What does a girl like me have to get a guy like you?"

"I'm not so sure. Maybe it's that cute ass? Or that adorable face. Or your fascinating personality?"

"Oh stop." Gerard blushes a dark shade of red. I laugh and kiss his cheek. 

"I love you Gerard."

"I love you, too, Frank."

"So much." Gee and I just smile at each other then share a deep kiss. I finally got my special moment to tell Gee I love him. 

"Anything else planned for tonight?" 

"Not really. I mean it's only a first date," I wink at him. "I have one thing though," he grins.

"We should leave now so it's not to late."

"Okay. Whatever you have planned is fine with me." Gerard smiles.

"Even if the next part of this date is to take you into the middle of the woods and murder you?" I ask faking being shocked.

"As long as you're there, then yes." I laugh and Gerard sticks his tongue out at me.

***   
3rd Person POV 

Frank drives back home, when he pulls into his driveway Gerard gives him a confused look. "We have one thing to do."

"Oh? We do?"

"Well of course my little love bug."

"Love bug?"

"I'm not sure where that came from to be honest," Frank sighs.

Frank walks up onto his porch and the door swings wide open. "Frank Anthony Iero! Where have you been!" Linda shouts.

"I'm sorry mom I was with my boyfriend," Frank smiles.

Linda gives a confused face then looks at Gerard and burst out in a huge smile. Smiling ear to ear. "You were, were we?"

"Yes mom. I'm sorry but it happened out of the blue and I've had a plan but I didn't think it would happen so soon. The good thing is I still got the boy," Frank giggles.

"I'm sorry Frank I wish I would have known though. I'm happy for the both of you though. It only took Gerard forever right. The whole town new." Gerard blushes. 

"Thank you Linda." 

"Thanks mom. Can Gerard spend the night?"

"I don't have a problem with that," Linda smiles.

"I have to ask Frank."

"Don't worry about it I texted Mikey when you were in the bathroom after the movie. You're mom said it fine but I didn't want her to know about us yet. I want us to tell her," he smiles shyly.

"Aw Frank you're the best." He kisses his cheek.

"Yeah I know. Let's go inside now." They walk inside and go straight to Frank's room. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit."

"Good. Let's cuddle." They get into comfortable clothes and snuggle up in each other's arms. They gaze into each other's eyes, they both see the affection the have from the other person. 

"I love you." Frank says.

"I love you too. Let's sleep now."

"So long and goodnight Gee." With that they both fall asleep in each other's warm, love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how busy I am and would be. Of course things would start to happen when I'm writing this. When I have chances I always write though, so I'll probably post shorter chapters or post every two days. 
> 
> ~Mo


	4. Some petekey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some petekey... Mikey and Pete have a sleep over

Mikey's POV

When Frank texted me to tell Mom that Gerard was spending the night, I laughed. Of course they would, but where else would Gerard go other then Ray's. Maybe once in a blue moon Lindsey's, but other then that he doesn't even leave the house. 

I get another text from Frank saying not to tell anyone that him and Gee are dating because he wants them to let people.

I through my phone on my bed, and since Ray left I guess I don't have to look nice for anyone. So then I throw on a pair of batman pajama bottoms. I hear my phone go off and go to see what Frank had said. I get a surprise when I realize it's a message from Pete! 

It's under the radar, but I like Pete but no one knows because I don't act any different and keep the same face around him. 

The message asks if I want to hang out, so since Gerard isn't over and no one else is, I invite him over.

'On my way :)' 

I go to my room and pick up all my clothes off the floor and take them to the laundry room. I head back to my room and I heard a knock on the door. I bolt straight to the door, open it up and am disappointed.

"I think you have the wrong house I didn't order pizza."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. What street is this?"

I give him all the right information and lead him to the right way, then head back inside. When I hear another knock on the door.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey Mikey."

"Come on in." We walk to the kitchen and grab a few Cokes then head into the living room. "What do you want to do?"

"We always have fun playing Mario carts why not that."

"Sounds good." I grab the remotes and turn on the Xbox.

"Nice ass Mikeyway."

"Why thank you Pete Wentz. I take a fancy to my nice ass." We both smile.

We play video games for a while then decide to watch tv. "Hey do you wanna spend the night? No ones home."

"Uh, yeah sure. Where's Gerard?"

"At Frank's."

"Got you." We stay silent for a while watching tv. "Are uh. You and. Frank a. Thing?"

I bust of laughing so hard it hurts. I'm crying and rolled of the couch. "What? What?"

"That's funny!" I manage to get out. "Me" laugh. "And Frank." Even bigger louder laugh. "A couple." Crying.

"I wasn't sure you know. Everyone says Frank likes Gerard. But I don't know. Maybe he likes you too."

"No he doesn't. Well like me. He's full on in love with Gerard. No doubt about that."

"Oh. Um. I guess I'm blind."

"Yeah but you hang out with us but not all the time. Sometimes I guess it is hard to tell."

"Yeah. For sure."

***

The next morning I woke up on the couch cuddled up with ... Pete! It shocks me and I about throw him off of me. I could like pretend to be asleep but nudge him and see what happens from there. 

So that's what I decide to do. I sink back down into my little hole and nudge Pete. He stirs awake and sits up. I can feel him rub his eyes, then he puts a hand on my shoulder and goes "aw."

I'm freaking out Pete fucking Wentz just said "aw" about me! Does this mean he finds me cute? Does this mean he likes me? I mean I did wake up and we were cuddling and then he said aw. 

There's just so many emotions I'm having an emotion explosion. I like saying that if you say it a certain way it rhymes. Plus it sounds cool.

I can't wait to tell frank about this! I mean I guess telling people your boy problems is for girls but I mean we are gay. So who cares right? He always told me about Gerard. That was the worst him telling me my brother was cute was the worst thing in the world. It just repeated everyday too, on and on. 

Even if we could compare cute boys his would always come back to Gerard. 'This reminds me of Gerard. That reminds me of Gerard. Mikey are you even listening to me' everyday. I wonder if I'm going to get that more or less now, because now he can actually tell Gerard. 

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and open my eyes. I see Pete, I actually forgot about him slightly thinking about Gerard and Frank. I thought Pete was Gerard. I should have known though Pete woke me up nicer than Gerard would have. 

"Hey get ready. I want to take oh to breakfast."

*** 

Breakfast was nice. The younger waitress kept trying to flirt with Pete but Pete had, had enough and grabbed my hand. I felt a million fireworks go of and thousands of butterflies in my stomach. 

"Are you gay?" Sarah, the blonde waitress asked.

"Um yeah why?"

"I saw you guys holding hands I didn't want to get the wrong conclusion."

"Yeah, no you were right." She walks away and Pete apologizes. "I'm sorry I just didn't want her to kept bugging us. You don't mind that I held your hand right?"

"No. No not at all. Trust me I saw her too." My voice higher than normal.

After breakfast Pete drives me home and heads home himself. I should call him up more for nights and things like this. It was a lot of fun.

'Thanks for the awesome time :)'

'No problem! It was fun ;)' Pete Wentz did not just send a winky face. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

'Yeah. We need to get together more :)'

'Yeah let's do it'

I though my phone doe and head to take a nice long shower, so I can think about Pete. ( ;) ;) nudge nudge XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated like I said I've been really busy! Tomorrow is my sisters birthday too! I'm so proud of her, I love her to bits! I won't be able to work on this tomorrow sadly but I'll update it real soon! Don't loss faith! 
> 
> ~Mo


	5. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wants to have a party. All of there closer friends are invited.

Gerard's POV

'Beep beep, beep beep' 

Frank slams down the alarm turning it off. "Good morning baby." He says in his sexy, rough morning voice.

"Good morning," I croak out.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast?"

"Yes. Good choice."

We crawl out of bed and head into the kitchen. Linda is cooking breakfast for us. "Hey mom," Frank says and kisses her cheek. "Yay! French toast that's what we wanted!"

"Well I told you I was going to the store today and we ran out of pancake batter the other day," she sighs. "Gerard if you want some bacon or sausage I'd be happy to make some sweetheart." 

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for breakfast."

"Oh no need. I know you guys feed Frank more than I feed the both of you and Mikey. I'm fine with cooking for you boys," she smiles.

We eat up and Linda kisses Frank and me, then heads out the door. "Wanna go get dres-" he's cut off by my lips attacking his. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer," I mumble against his lips. 

"That's completely fine with me." I giggle and wake away. "Your just going to leave me! Standing here alone! Your not even going to take me to my bedroom?"

"No," I laugh. "Because I know you will follow." 

"Oh you little ass." I he him running towards me so I run into his room and slam the door.

"What'cha gonna do Frankie?" 

"I'm going to come in." 

"No your not." I lock the door.

"You did not just do what I think you did!" 

"I did. And now I'm going to get dressed."

"No! Please no!" Frank keeps yelling but I only slightly listen, while I go over to my drawer. Because yes I have my own drawer. I mean I'm over here enough. I get my clothes picked out. Of course it's a band tee and black skinny's and my black high top converse. I get dressed and I hear Frank singing about how I should let him in. I go up to the door and listen to his song. 

"-only seen him shirtless twice  
Never really wear shorts   
Never really takes showers   
But that could change if he let me in...  
Let me in" he screams.

I unlock the door and ask "What are you doing out here come on silly."

He sits there shocked. He stands up and walks over to his drawer. He picks out a few clothes and shoves me out the door locking it.

"I feel you babe."

He walks out a few minutes later with clean clothes on and takes my hand leading me over to our bags. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

We head to Frank's car and drive to school. We would be blasting Misfits but since it's still early, we play it medium volume. 

We head into school and I see Lindsey walk up to us. "Hey guys. You two look awfully happy."

"Yeah. We are." I say

"Whys that?"

"We are dating now." Frank and I say unison. Lindsey's face drops. 

"That's great I'm so happy for you congrats! I know Frank has liked you for a while, nice job Frank."

"Thank you Lindsey," he says and looks a little in shock. 

"Hey I gotta go meet up with someone. Talk to you later." With that she struts off.

We walk to Frank's locker when Jamia comes up. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Jamia," Frank says and gives her a hug. She smiles really big. After I while of them talking I start to get mad. She is obviously flirting with Frank and he has no idea. 

"Hey Frank. We should go," I cut into their conversation.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you later Jamia."

"Hey so I was thinking today, if my mom allows, we should get our friends and have a party."

"That's a good idea. Like who?"

"Everyone that sits with us at lunch and the people outside our table but we are still friends with. Like Pete and Patrick."

"Okay sounds amazing."

"Ill call my mom and see then at lunch we can tell everyone."

"Okay Frankie. I'll talk to you later. Let me know okay." I kiss his cheek and we head out separate ways.

***

"Hey Gee!" Frank runs up to me.

"Hey what's up?"

"My mom said we could have the party! Can you go shopping with me though. I need help I want to get hot dogs, buns, everything for s'mores to have a Bon fire, lots of pop, and whatever looks cool because I can't think of anything else. Which is why I need you." Frank is basically jumping for joy. He's all giddy and it's so cute to see.

"Okay what time is the party?"

"It's going to be at six. But if a few people want they can spend the night."

"Sounds good. I'm going to spend the night." 

"I figured," he smiles. "Okay we can tell everyone at lunch."

"Yup. See you next hour."

***

Frank and I have math together for third period. We talk about the party during it and plan. The teacher gave us a worksheet to do but she was feeling to good so let us do whatever as long as we were working, and quietly talking. So that's what we did. 

Lunch came around and Frank and I headed in line together, got our lunches, then headed to the table. We waited for everyone at our table to sit down so we could tell them. We invited Mikey, Ray, Lindsey, Bob, Bert, Alicia, Pete, Patrick, Brendan, Ryan, and Christa. We give them all the information and everyone is going to come. Brendon and Ryan said they would be a little late but would come around 6:30.

***   
We go to the store after school and pick up everything we need. We even buy glow in the dark things, because who doesn't like those. We go to Frank's house and set up the tables and reorganize some of thing furniture to make more room. We pull out more chairs from the garage, big bowls from the basement to put chips and stuff in, and set the glow in the dark stuff on the table. Now we just have to wait for everyone. By that point it's already 5:24. So we decide to watch tv. 

At 5:54 the door bell rings. Time for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update but this might be shorter but I wanted to update. I'm working on the next chapter now. Next chapter is going to be the party.


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank throws his party and all of our beautiful ships start to happen.

Gerard's POV

The first people there were of coarse Mikey and Ray, but right after they sat down Pete and Patrick knocked. We all start talking and I see Mikey Pete and Patrick go into a conversation and and Ray talks with Frank and me. Lindsey, Jamia, and Christa come knock and Frank answers the door. They all hug Frank and thank him, Jamia seems to hang on longer, but I stop paying attention when Lindsey comes up to me. 

"Hey Lyns."

"Hey Gee. Is this everybody that's coming?"

"Brendon and Ryan said they were going to be a little late."

"Of course. They always are."

When I wake into the kitchen and see Pete and Mikey are noticeably in each other "bubble." I grab a pop then walk out, I peek around the corner and see Pete head rest on Mikey's shoulder. I full on smile and walk away. Mikey, Mikey, Pete Wentz has your heart doesn't he? I love Mikey but the only people he really lets go near him are Frank, Ray, and me. If Pete is touching him, Mikey must have a lot of feelings for Pete. 

I go back to Frank who is setting up theI am stereo. He's bent over and I have a really good view of his ass. Frank turns around and I know I'm caught. 

"You like what you see?" 

"Well of course my love. No one has quite an ass like yours." Frank giggles and stand up. He clicks the button on the remote and music comes pumping through the speakers.

The Misfits start to play through the speakers. Being basically all of us having the Misfits as one of our favorite bands everyone starts to cheer. 

Brendon and Ryan knock on the door about ten minutes later. "Hey guys," Frank and I greet. 

"Hey we brought drinks." I look down and see them both carrying two packs of root beer? "I tried to get my uncle to buy is beer but he came out with root beer. He thought it was funny, I did not." Ryan, Frank, and I laugh.

Everyone else greets them and we all sit down in the living room. Frank turns down the music while I grab a bowl of chips. We all drink our root beers and eat our chips, until an hour later Brendon says "Let's play spin the bottle." 

"Yeah that's a good idea!" The girls cheer.

I look and Frank and Frank looks at me and we both shrug and sit in the middle. Mikey looks at us and says, "I don't like people to touch me." We all grab him and pull him to the ground. 

"You're playing." We all say. 

"Wow. You guys could have just said that, not dislocated my shoulder. Ouch." He grabs his shoulder.

We all sit in a circle and grab one of the empty root beer bottles. "Who's going first?" Ray asks.

Ray spin to decide who goes first. Ray spins and it lands on Mikey. We all laugh and Mikey groans in frustration. "Knew I shouldn't have done this," he says. We all laugh again.

Mikey spins and it lands on Alicia. (Who knew) They crawl over to each other and kiss. Alicia smiles and they both crawl back to there spots. Alicia spins and gets Pete. They crawl over and kiss. Pete spins and gets Ray. Ray frowns and they lean in front of Mikey and kiss. Ray spins and gets Christa. They both smile and crawl over and kiss. They pull away and smile. Christa spins and gets Frank. 

Frank looks at me and I push him her way, my way of saying its okay. The girls giggle and they kiss. Frank spins and gets Jamia. That one kind of makes me upset the one person I don't want him to get is Jamia. Jamia crawls over to Frank grabs his hair and kiss him, then let's go and crawls back. Jamia spins and gets Lindsey. They lean over and kiss. Both of them look shocked and then giggle. Lindsey spins and gets me. 

We both kinda look at each other, then I look at Frank. He has no problem showing he does not like I'm kissing her. She crawls over to me and kisses me. It feels kinda weird because she one of my best friends, I used to wonder what it would be like to kiss her but that was like 4 years ago. 

I go up to the bottle a spin and it lands on Mikey. Everyone just looks at us. Mikey says, "I shouldn't have played and I told you guys this!" Everyone agrees that it's okay if I spin again because we aren't into that. I spin and land on Frank! Everyone laughed but said that it wasn't fair and I did that on purpose. 

"Yes because I also spun my own brother to right." Everyone shrugged I guess I made my point. To rub it in everyone faces Frank and I made out. I could hear Mikey gagging and I smiled into the kiss and we both pulled away. Frank spun the bottle and it landed on Pete. They kissed and Frank came back and say on my lap. I held him into my arms and watched Pete spin. 

Pete landed on Mikey, and they both smiled. Mikey whispered something in Petes ear and the next thing I know Pete tackles Mikey to the floor and they start making out. At first I'm shocked but then I hid behind Frank so I don't have to watch this. It's weird! Watching your brother make out with someone, ew! 

"Pay back brother." I groan and everyone laughs. Mikey spins and gets Patrick. Patrick gets Christa. Christa gets Ryan. Ryan gets Brendon and the make out session starts again. Brendon gets Patrick. Patrick gets Jamia. Jamia gets Lindsey again. Lindsey gets Mikey. Mikey get Ray. Ray gets me. It wasn't that it was weird kissing Ray, one because I already have but I mean his my best friend. 

After a while we stop because we were going until someone kissed everyone. Of course Mikey was the one to kiss everyone, I mean other than me but I rolled him so we counted it. It took us about 3 hours to finish that and after we all sat in the living room and watched SpiderMan. 

Everyone pretty much had someone to hold during the movie it looked like. Patrick didn't really have anyone because Pete was making out behind the couch with my brother, but he did start to eat a lot. I noticed Jamia and Lindsay started to get more touchy then they usually are. Brendon and Ryan were always touchy but now they are a couple. They decided it was time. Christa and Ray were "talking." I'm guessing it's because both of them aren't really forward when it comes to relationships, or they want to make sure it's right.

After the movie we all just kind of talked about stuff and life. Everyone talked about school and things that were going on. We talked about homecoming that was coming up. I don't know if Frank is going to ask me, but I know know I want to ask him. I don't know how yet but I am. 

It was about 2 am when everyone left. Brendon and Ryan were the first ones to go surprisingly. But that's also probably because they were going to make out in there car for a good long while. The girls left after that, then Patrick basically dragged Pete out of the house. 

Ray, Mikey and me all crash here. We all have clothes and stuff at each one of our houses, so it doesn't really matter. I'm guessing I'm going to need to bring more things over to Frank's though. 

We clean up most of the trash from the party, because we don't want Linda to be upset when she wakes up. Frank and I go up to his bedroom, and Ray and Mikey crash on the couches. We get in pjs and climb in bed. We lay facing each other. We gaze into each other's eyes, Frank's eyes are like a million stars up in the sky, shining beautifully. I kiss his nose and cuddle into him. I put my head in the crook of his shoulder and slowly drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so sorry. I work on this as much as I can (when I'm not reading other fan fiction of course) but I've been really busy. 
> 
> If you want to know a little bit about me... I play soccer and volleyball, and in the mornings I have volleyball for a few hours then in the afternoons I have soccer. With me sleeping and everything (because I love sleep) I don't have a lot of time. But luckily I'm a night owl so I work on this at night. 
> 
> Sorry if you want me to update faster. I promise I will. I don't have volleyball for a week this week! More updates!
> 
> If anyone is reading this leave a comment to let me know what you think should happen!


	7. Mama (Iero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Iero likes to cook. I mean not roast, cooking, but like food. Some Petekey too!

Frank's POV

I wake up in the morning with the sun shining through my blinds and a Gee wrapped around my waist and tangled in my legs. But hey, I'm not complaining. Other than the fact I really have to piss. I unwrap Gees arms and slowly slide my legs from him. He stirs but not enough to wake up. I jump up and bolt to the bathroom. 

When I'm done I walk into the kitchen for some water to get rid of my dry throat. I see mom cooking eggs and bacon, then there's some waffles and fruit on the side. 

"Hey sweetheart. I made breakfast as you can see."

"Yeah mom. What all of this about though?"

"I thought it would be nice, since we have a packed house."

"Yeah mom. I'm going to wake everyone up." I walk away and see Ray half awake on the couch, Mikey's on the couch across from the tv so I figured he watched more after I went to bed. I shook Mikey and by that point, Ray had already sat up. 

"I smell bacon." Mikey said.

"It's smells so good." Ray said

"You guys are gross. I can't stand it," I said. I truly was disgusted by how my best friends and boyfriend could eat meat. I mean I get I'm not the average bear but I think it's gross. 

"Whatever," they both said. I gave a light laugh and went to my room to go wake Gerard. 

I laid back down in bed, deciding how I wanted to wake him. I decided I should kiss him and see how long it takes him to wake up. It didn't wake very long for me to feel him start kissing me back.

"Hey baby," I smiled. 

"That's the best was to be waken up," he smiled back. I giggled then he did too. 

"My mom is making breakfast, come eat."

"Okay. I want to get dressed first though. I'll see you down there." I left and went back to the kitchen and helped mom say the table and finish up breakfast. 

I noticed ever since I haven't really been around that much, I mean because I go over to Gee's and Mikey's, she likes to make meals a lot. I knew my mom loves to cook but I didn't know like this. 

As I was eating and everyone else, we all kept saying how good breakfast was. "Aw. This. It was nothing really. You boys should come over more often. I'll cook you something really good then." She smiled and kept eating. 

"That sounds like a great idea Linda. I love food," Mikey said. 

"That's great Mikey," Mom laughed.

"I know I'll probably be over here more. If that's okay with you at least," Gerard said. I just smiled and took a bite of my toast. 

I heard Mikey's light groans and silently laughed. "That's great Gerard. I would love to see more of you guys. I kinda miss all you guys coming over."

I then realized why my mom started cooking more and why the house was ALWAYS clean, why she always told me to bring my friends home, all of that kinda of stuff. She felt lonely, didn't she? I'm not sure but I guess I'll have to talk about it later. 

When breakfast was over we all got up and went in the living room. Mom was cleaning up breakfast and we all decided to play video games. I wasn't really paying attention so I gave my remote to Ray to let him play. Gerard noticed this and gave his remote to Mikey. 

"Let's go to your room okay"

"Yeah," I was still thinking, I stood up then. "Sounds great."

Gerard grabbed my hand and led me to my room. "Are you okay?"

"Um. Yeah. I've just been thinking. You know."

"Yeah. About what?"

"My mom mostly, you," we both smiled at each other. 

"Oh," we sat in silence for a few minutes then he spoke again. "So. I was thinking."

"About?" 

"I want to take you on a date."

"Um. Okay. Where to?" I was really curious. Gerard always had these great ideas, but would keep them to himself. I honestly hope that he will just take me out to the movies maybe a dinner. But Gerard doesn't work that way. 

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out. Maybe you can pick and I'll take you and pay."

"How about the movies?"

"Nothing good is really out. And that's to simple. Not the movies for a guy like you Frank." I felt special but I also knew Gerard. I saw that coming, well the movie part. 

 

Pete's POV 

Since Patrick was out with someone else. I had no one really to hang out with. So I decided to call up Mikey. He picked up after about 4 rings. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikes. Are you busy today?" 

"Um no not really. I'm at Frank's right now."

"Okay um. Do you wanna go out or something. Maybe see a movie or just hang. Patrick is busy and I rather hang with you than be alone."

"Yeah of course," he giggled. "As long as I was your first choice."

"Oh. Trust me. You were."

"Good. Then I guess it's a date." 

"You wanna go on a date?" I really was kinda shocked. I liked Mikey but I didn't know if he knew.

"Well you asked me, and I'm not paying for the popcorn," I could here him grin. 

"Okay," I smiled. "I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good."

...

I picked Mikey up on time. He jumped into the car and buckled up. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey. The um, movie starts at 11:50 and it's 10:42. So I was thinking we could get some coffee. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great actually."

I drove to Starbucks and got us both a large coffee. We sat inside, and starting talking. We sat there for about 20 minutes talking about music, movies and comic books.

I learned all kinds of new things about Mikey. We talked before but not a lot. He was usually was with Frank mostly, then Gerard and Ray too. But now I'm glad I can finally have him to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted! I've been SO busy, I'm kind of upset because I haven't posted. :'( 
> 
> I'm so sorry I'll try and post sooner!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wants to take Gee out again and everyone is jealous where. A little bit of Petekey.

Gerard's POV

When I found out Mikey went with Pete, I hung with Frank and Ray until about 5:30 then went home. I ate dinner and texted Frank, while watching Ghostbusters. That's what was on tv and looked the best, so that's what I chose. 

After the movie I started to sketch a picture of Frank. I want to give it to him. At least this one I have more but those are for me.

... 

"You want it!"

"Yes!"

"You want me too!"

"Of course!"

"In what way? How do you want me?" Frank said sexually.

"Cooked."

"What? You want me cooked?"

"Yeah. You'll taste better." I bust out laughing. 

"Already then. I'll buy the tickets. I can't wait now!"

"Okay. Well I'll see you in 20 minutes. I love you."

***

It was Friday and Frank said he knows a guy that can get him tickets to a great local band playing. They were touring and apparently got pretty big. But they said they will always come play were they grew up. Frank showed Gerard some of their music and they sounded pretty good, he said they were called The Used. 

Right now I'm leaving for school, I was getting ready when Frank called. I called for Mikey and saw him grab his backpack and he reach the door.

"So what did Frank call about?" He asked when outside. I unlocked the doors and got in, put the key in the engine while he was getting in. 

"He asked me if I wanted to go a concert." I said while pulling out of the driveway.

"Nice. Who are you going to see?"

"I'm pretty sure he said The Used."

"Aw man. They are good! I want to come now!"

"To bad. They are pretty much sold out now, or they are. Frank knows a guy and got the tickets." I explained because I knew that would be he's next question.

"Oh. Well I'm jealous. But by chance if something happens can I have your ticket?"

"If some weird thing happens to me during school, you can have my ticket. Unless! You're the one who does it." I paused for a minute, "Nor can you pay someone to take me out."

"Ugh. Fine." He sighed out. 

***

We got to school, and I looked around for Frank. Lindsey and Jamia came up to me, and they were holding hands. 

"Aw," I said.

"Whatever, Way." Lindsey said nudging me in a teasing me. "What are you doing tonight? We," she gestured to her and Jamia, "want to go on a date. Do you and Frank want to make it a double date?"

"That would be cool. But can we make it another night. Frank and I are going to see a band."

"Are you seeing The Used! I tried to get tickets but I couldn't. They were sold out." Jamia sighed. "When did you guys get the tickets?"

"Yeah and I'm not sure Frank just told me about them."

"Nice. Sounds like a good time. How bout next Wednesday, for the double date then?" Lindsey asked.

"Sound great. I'll talk to Frank and see if that's good with him. I'll let you know. Well I got to go. I'm trying to find Frank. Talk to you later," I waved bye and they said their byes and walked away. 

I looked for Frank for about 2 minutes, when I felt arms wrap around me. "Hey baby," he said. 

"Hey. You're amazing you know that."

"Yeah. I know," he smirked.

We walked to class together hand in hand and I looked over at Frank and said, "Oh yeah Lindsey and Jamia wanted to know if we wanted to have a double date sometime. Like Wednesday?"

"I saw so after spin the bottle then getting together. But anyway yeah that sounds great." 

"They wanted to do it tonight but I told them about the show," I informed him. "They are both jealous you got the tickets by the way." 

"Yeah I would be too," he smirked. "Okay love go to class," he lightly pecked my lips and gave my hand a squeeze and walked away. 

***

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, other then the girls telling us how much they are jealous, and Ray 'accidentally' 'tripping' and shoving me into the trash bin. Which I totally blame on Mikey, and later Ray told me I was right. 

Frank told me he would pick me up at 5:30 so we can eat and then go to the concert at 8. We figured that leaves us plenty of time to eat, park, look around that area for a few, and find our section. 

The place it's at is like this huge club/ hall. So there's like a bar, but since it's so big there a three bars, but sadly we can't drink anything because we are underage, and then there's a huge stage in the front. It's on the outskirts of town so we don't have to drive into all the traffic. Unless if that's where Frank is taking me for dinner.

I grab tight black skinny jeans and a tighter band shirt, and head into the bathroom take a quick shower. I run my fingers through my hair combing it out. I out shampoo and since I feel like it's a good time to use it I put conditioner in, washing it out. 

When I'm finished I turn off the water and wrap my towel around my waist after drying off. Then I rub and shake a hand towel against my hair. I then get dressed and head to the kitchen, where I see Mikey and Pete sitting on the couch talking. 

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," they both say turning to me. 

"You finished getting ready for the concert?"

"Yeah. Mostly why?" 

"Pete wants to take a shower," Mikey makes a face letting me know 'let him take a shower, things are happening.' 

"Yeah of course. Go right ahead."

Mikey and Pete stand up and head to the bathroom. I hear Mikey telling Pete where everything is and what to use and what not to use. Which makes me laugh.

I sit down on the couch and click through channels when Mikey comes back in. "I'm guessing you want to know what's going on," he stated more than asks. 

"A little but I kinda feel like Pete should because this looks like something having to do with him."

"Yeah," Mikey sighs. I few minutes later he asks, "Do you think mom and dad will let Pete stay here for awhile?" When he says that I kinda choke on air and I'm calming down when I hear the water turn off.

"I'm not sure Mikey," I tell him honestly. "But we have people here all the time so maybe." The edges of his mouth turns into a very small smile then he sighs and stands back up. 

A moment later my mom walks in. "Oh hey Gerard."

"Hey mom. What's up."

"Is Mikey in the bathroom?"

"No. Pete is, why?"

"Oh Pete. And I need in there, but I also wanted to talk to Mikey about something."

"Oh okay. Oh and I'm going out with Frank tonight. He's taking me to go see The Used."

"Oh sweetie that's great! Have a good time!"

"Thanks. We will. I have to go finish getting ready."

"Okay sweetie." I heard my mom start talking to Mikey, so I stop and go closer to listen.

"Mikey we need to talk."

"I need to talk to mom."

"Do you want to go first?"

"Um. I'll wait. You go ahead."

Then she starts telling him about a job offer and he doesn't even need to have an interview that they will hire him as long as he says yes. Mom is super excited about it and you can tel by her voice, which makes me want to see her face. Mikey tells her that he needs some cash so he'll do it. Just as Pete gets out of the bathroom.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" You can hear the smile in her voice.

"Um Pete. Pete come over here." I hear Pete walk over and then I peak around the corner to see. They are all standing near each other as mom says, "are you too together now?"

Pete smiles and Mikey blushes and says, "No. Mom! That's not what this is about." I see Pete look up and by his lips it looks like he says " I wish this is what it is about." Which kinda makes me laugh, so I silent laugh.

Then Mikey and Pete both look really serious, and mom looks concerned then.  
"Um. Pete is having some troubles at home. I was... I was wondering if it was okay if he stayed with us. He has no where else to go but Patrick's."

"Um. This is a lot. But we have people coming in and out all the time. So I'm sure it won't really matter in cost, other than electricity and water bills. But-"

Mikey cuts her off saying, "that job. I can help pay for things. As long as Pete-"

Pete cuts him off, "Mikey. I really appreciate that you'd work for me but you really don't need to. I'll find a job to and help out. By the way I know you haven't given me, us an answer. But no matter what the answer is thank you." 

"Pete I don't mind if you stay here for a few days. I can drive you to your house to pick up a few things but I still need to talk to Don. What he says goes. But even if you bring things over and sleep here then go to Patrick's or even your house is perfectly fine with me. Like I said we have people coming in and out of this house all the time. Frank might as well live here." She says and laughs.

"Don't tell Gerard that," they all laugh. I sarcastically laugh at that even though they can't see or hear me. I don't really feel like I need to hear anymore so I head upstairs and grab all of my belongings I feel I need to take. I look around thinking about anymore stuff I need to take and don't come up with anything. I look at the time and see it's 5:04 so I grab my pad and pencils and head downstairs. 

I sit on the couch that doesn't have Mikey and Pete on it and open up to a clean page. "You guys might as well get together." 

Both of them look up and move farther away from each other. "What do you mean?" Mikey asks.

"Mikey I'm your brother it's not very hard to tell. Plus you don't like anyone really. You guys are sitting on the same couch. Might as well just ask him to marry you Pete. He's all yours." Pete laughs and Mikey makes a 'haha are you serious' face. 

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. I jump up setting my things on the side table, and go answer the door. I open it and see my beautiful boyfriend standing there.

"Hey beautiful. Are you ready?" He holds out his hands for me, which I of course grab and link our fingers. I nod and we walk to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm bad. I went on vacation for a a little more than a week and I'm the car I writing but I didn't a while lot because I was sleeping most the time. But because I didn't post for so long I wrote little bit of a longer chapter. Well at least up to were I felt was right.


	10. Frankie's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard are at the concert, and meet a few new friends.

Gerard's POV 

Frank takes me to this wonderful Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town just like the club is. We both order different meals but pick at each other's. The whole time I think about how amazing it is to have a boyfriend like Frank. He's so sweet and caring. He never really thinks if it's about me he just does the sweetest things. I really do love him. 

When we finish dinner and head towards where the concert is. It's only four blocks away so it wasn't really a big deal. Plus that means we have a head start on getting out of the traffic. 

When we get to the building there's a huge line to get in, but it actually goes really fast. We find a spot near the front on the left hand side. We are basically second row. We claim our spot and head over to the bar to get some drinks. We both order cokes and start to head over to our spots when we hear, "Frank? Gerard?" 

We turn around and see Patrick, with a tall, blonde man that looks about 20 maybe. "Hey what are you doing here?" 

"Um. Well this is Bob and he took me."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Bob. I'm Frank," Frank holds out his hand and Bob shakes it. "We are over there, if you guys want to join us it's up to you." Frank offers pointing to our spot. 

"Yeah sounds great. Id to meet some of Patrick's friends," Bob smiles and grabs their drinks too. I notice Patrick is shy the whole time about this. I mean he normally kinda I'd but he's more than shy right now. I'll ask him about it when we get to our spot.

We get there and I ask, "So how did you two meet? Bob you look a little older then us."

He nods and says, "Yeah, I am. I'm Patrick's drum teacher. He stepped into my room and we hit it off. But he doesn't drum anymore."

"I'm not that good at it. I'm more of a singer I guess."

"What do you mean you hit it off? Are you together? Or something?"

"Yes." Bob says and Patrick just nods. "I was going to tell you guys. I just wanted to have a date first before I did. I haven't even told Pete. He still thinks I'm taking drum lessons. But he's been hanging out Hewitt Mikey now so." Patrick looks down kinda hurt. 

"Yeah. I don't know who's going to ask who out. Or if they are just going to start fucking," Frank comments.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Stop. Ew. No thank you. Thanks for the image," I shake my head like in trying to shake the image. 

We keep talking, most the time about Patrick and Bob. We start differ met conversations and then the announcement for the band to come on is announced. 

The band steps on the stage and the lead singer looks around the room. He looks at me and stops. He stares at me for a while then announces, "I'm Bert McCracken, and we're The Used." He turns around says something then they launch into the first song. 

We all watch the band, dancing around, having a good time. I notice the lead singer keeps looking at me. Me and only me. Apparently Bob notices too. 

"Hey, I think someone has an admirer," Bob comments.

"Who on who?" Patrick asks.

"I think he's talking about Bert and Gerard," Frank's says, rolling his eyes. He puts his arm on my waist and pulls me to him and says, "but he's all mine," then kisses my cheek. 

"And no one is going to change that," I said and then kissed his cheek. The concert continued and I kept being stared at, but we all still had a good time.

... 

The band played their last song, and everyone cheered. "That's our last song. Hope you liked our music, we're The Used." They got off the stage and went to the closest bar. Bob asked us if we could hang around to chat, and we said yes so we could get to know Bob more, Patrick too. 

We starting talking and Patrick was talking about thinking about going to get help for guitar since he wasn't very good at drums. Frank told him that he could help if he wanted. Then we heard a slightly familiar voice. "Can I properly introduce myself?" 

Frank and I turn around to see the lead singer, of the band we just watched, talking to us. "Um," I stared curious at him. 

"I'm Bert," he held out his hand, "and you are?" He questioned me.

"I'm. I'm Gerard, this is my boyfriend Frank," Frank waved then stuck his hand out, "and this is Patrick and Bob."

"Hello Frank, Patrick and Bob."

"Can, can I ask why are you hear?" Patrick spoke up. 

"I noticed you guys in the crowd. You caught my eye," he smirked. "You guys look interesting. I figured I would like you guys one because you came to my show, two his shirt." He pointed at my Misfits shirt. "I knew you guys would be interesting, or that was my first impression."

I blushed and Frank saw. "Well that's nice. Is all you wanted to do was introduce yourself or?"

"Oh I was hoping to buy you guys drinks."

"We're underage. Sorry," Frank spit. 

"Oh. Well do you want to get out of here and grab something to eat?"

"We already ate," I said before Frank could say anything. 

"Oh," he sighed. "Can I get your number so we can get something to eat soon? Get to know each other?" He asked hopefully. 

"I don't know. Um. Frank what do you think?" 

Frank grinned. He had this evil look to him. "Yeah that would be great! We have a couple friends who are dying to meet you and we agreed to go on a double date with them. We can skip the date, that's the only time we are free. I know you guys travel."

I smirked at Frank. That was very very clever and sneaky of him. "Um. Okay. That's sounds good. What day?"

"We gave him the all the information, who we are going with, when, where, all that good stuff. He gave us both his phone number, and we gave him ours. Frank wasn't to happy but he knew that it was better if he had both of ours. When he left we said ours goodbyes to Patrick and Bob, in hopes to see them again soon. 

We headed down the street to our car and when we got there I was attacked. A soft pair of lips that felt very familiar, wrapped around mine. Frank pushed me against the car and pushed his tongue in my mouth. Moments later he pulled away repeating "all mine" as he kissed, and nipped my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you would like... I'd appreciate feedback and any tips! I'll try to update everyday but sometimes I might not be able to. I don't know how long this will be either. 
> 
> More to come!  
> Xo~Mo


End file.
